INVISIBLE
by TenshiKawaii27
Summary: My first songfic. XD The song is Invisible by Taylor Swift. Tsurara's thought about Rikuo... Please RnR!


**Invisible…**

My very first songfic about NNM! Hope you like it! It's Invisible by Taylor Swift. I think the song suits how Tsurara feels about Rikuo…^^ Enjoy!

**~3~**

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_but you are everything to me_

"Rikuo-sama…" Tsurara called out her master. "Waka!" She called out again. "E-Eh? Tsurara, you called?" He answered. Tsurara sighed. She's been calling her master for about six times now. "Waka, you're staring at Ienaga-san again…" Rikuo smiled warmly. "She's a really beautiful girl, isn't she?" Tsurara looked down, hurt by her master's words. _'Rikuo-sama is always staring at Ienaga-san… He really likes her.' _She thought to herself. _'But waka… can't you see that I've always been here by your side? Why do you keep on looking at her? She doesn't even know that you feel that way about her? Why can't you look at me? Rikuo-sama…'_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"_Rikuo-sama… I just don't understand." _Tsurara thought to herself. _"Why do you like that human girl so much? She doesn't even know the real you… That you're a quarter yokai." _She sighed. A tear fell down her eye. _"If you just know my real feeling for you, Rikuo-sama… That I see you more than a master… I like you, Waka…" _She whimpered. _"If ever you choose me, my dear master… I will surely make you happy. If you could just see through my heart…"_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

"_Master always laughs whenever she's with Ienaga-san. A very special smile… filled with love. But she can't see that… She likes your yokai form. But I like both of your sides, master… both human and yokai. I wonder what I am to you. Just a comrade during battles? A servant of yours? I wonder…"_

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"Tsurara? Are you okay?" Rikuo said as he patted her shoulder. Tsurara was sitting all alone in the mansion's garden, her bangs covering her face. Said girl looked up and saw her master. "Waka… Weren't you supposed to be at Ienaga-san's house? I thought you were going to teach her today's homework…" She said. "I was there earlier. But it finished quite earlier than expected." He said as he sat on the ground next to her. "But I don't mind if I stayed there a little longer…" He said as a blush crept on his face. _"Waka…" _Tsurara looked down again, clearly saddened by her master's words. _"It's really painful for me to hear you say that… But I will endure that pain… just to be with you."_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're Invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

"_Waka… Can't you see what could happen if we have more that our relationship now? Can't you see how happy we could be? How wonderful our feelings would be? Why do you keep on looking at her? Why can't you look at me? Rikuo-sama…"_

_I just wanna show you she don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible_

"_Rikuo-sama… Why can't you let me love you? Why? Am I really nothing more than just a subordinate to you? Will you ever look at me differently… I wonder. Can't you see how we look together? People say that we look like an adorable couple… Waka, why can't you listen to them? Why can't you listen to my heart shouting your name over and over? Are you that dense not to even feel anything? Honestly… It really hurts me. But for you… I'll do anything. I'll even put my life on the line… Just for you…"_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…_

**~3~**

Well… I really like how this turned out. My last one-shot got good reviews and as promised, here you go! Another one shot! I really hope you like this one just as you like the last one. BTW: I love this song… I can relate. :3 Anyway… please review!


End file.
